Tutorial Case
'Retired Lawyer' After years of working as an attorney, you have a knack for changing other people's minds, without their realizing they've changed at all. Unfortunately, you have a bit of a gambling problem, and you seem to have squandered away your retirement savings. So, you've decided to go back to work as a private eye. You figure it will be a relief to make a living by finding out the truth, rather than by pretending you already know it. Starting Contact: Newspaper Reporter 'Can Learn' Intimidation of 2, Charm of 2, Judge of Character of 2, Negotiation of 2 and Research of 2. Those are the only skill the lawyer have. 'Name and Case' 'Jayvees Dale A. Mante' After years of working as an attorney, you have a knack for changing other people's minds, without their realizing they've changed at all. Unfortunately, you have a bit of a gambling problem, and you seem to have squandered away your retirement savings. So, you've decided to go back to work as a private eye. 'The Beginning' The law looked so much different from the other side of things. It looked exactly like a big pile of cash. So much money I never thought I could burn through it all. Turns out, I was wrong. Now the money is all gone and nobody in their right mind would hire a used-up shyster with a gambling problem. Enter Patricia she recognized me on the street one afternoon from her time writing an old law column in the local rag, the Daily Monitor. We kept the "how do you do's so" short, and I was reading to get back my self pity when she asked if I was looking for work. A man named Zimmerman had come for looking for help when his brother was found dead. The cops were looking to pin it on him, probably out of laziness more than any probable cause. It wasn't exactly my dream job, but I didn't have a lot of options. 'The Case' I found a footprint, then signed note it reads that "James! The plan is off I'll contact you later" the name of the signature contains Natalie Minnow, I open the cabinet then pick a Threatening Note, go to bedroom and found Lipstick, then I see and take a key labeled Natalie then go out. In 10:00 AM. Talking to Marcel Zimmerman. I tell him about Alibi and he says that he was having a drink with him with Gustav the Bartender then I hell him about Natalie Minnow's Whereabouts, he says she was live in Doylesburgh. In 11:00 AM. Talking to Natalie Minnow. I tell her about Leads and she told me that I wanna see Sam Zimmerman, James Cousin. and she was something tells her or he know something about this case. In 12:00 AM. Talking to Gustav the Bartender. I tell him about the Check Alibi which means it is true about Marcel Zimmerman is here or not and he says No which means his alibi is fake and I talk to Sam Zimmerman's whereabout and he says he was live in Doylesburgh. In 1:00 AM Going to Police Station for Search, and I found only address about Sam Zimmerman. then I'm going to Natalie Minnow about motive of Sam Zimmerman and after that I'm return to Sam Zimmerman to accuse him and this is because I already played this case 5 times. LOL! I forgot to tell you about Griselda Sheriff she was talking with Natalie Minnow and Sam Zimmerman faking his alibi so the case is ended with a backings LOL!. 'The Resolution' So I ended up to starting a career as a private eye; Patricia's apprentice yeah and so hot this day Category:Cases